I am Yours Forever
by Kazuki Yuki
Summary: Meskipun kini kau telah pergi, hati ini akan tetap selalu menjadi milikmu...selamannya. /Sama seperti aku yang akan selalu mencintaimu... selamannya.
**Disclaimer:** DEATH NOTE by Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata

 **Rate:** T

 **Genre:** Romance, Angst

 **Summary:** Meskipun kini kau telah pergi, hati ini akan tetap selalu menjadi milikmu...

...selamannya

Sama seperti aku yang akan selalu mencintaimu...

...selamannya.

 **Warning:** OOC, typo,EYD berantakan, no bashing chara, genderswitch, fem!Mello

.

.

.

.

 **A/N:**

Fic ini saya buat atas request dari **Highness Alcchi** yang minta fic Nearxfem!Mello

Yosh... semoga kamu menikmatinya ya Alcchi-san..

Jangan lupa review khehe...

.

.

.

.

.

 **Nearfem!Mello**

.

.

.

.

.

'Mind'

"Talk"

 _Italic: Flashback_

.

.

.

.

Don't like, don't read

.

.

.

.

Happy reading

.

.

.

.

 **.**

.

.

.

' **I am Yours... Forever'**

.

.

.

.

.

Ia berjalan cepat mengitari koridor-koridor gedung tempatnya bekerja yang saat ini sedang sepi . Ia tahu ini mungkin hal yang bodoh, bahkan ia menggunakan alasan ingin ke kamar mandi agar bisa keluar dari ruang kerjanya tanpa dicurigai oleh para bawahannya. Mau kemana ia sebenarnya pun masih belum jelas, karena sesungguhnya pemuda berambut putih itupun tak tahu kemana ia akan pergi, ia hanya mengikuti err... insting mungkin.

Near semakin mempercepat langkahnya saat ia hendak sampai diujung koridor. Namun saat ia hendak berbelok, pemuda itu menghentikan langkahnya tiba-tiba. Memandang lurus kedepan, ia menatapnya. Menatap sosok yang kini berdiri dihadapannya.

"Mello..."

"Heh... tak kusangka kau akan mengejarku sampai sini," ujar Mello. Gadis berambut keemasan itu mengeluarkan sebatang cokelat dari saku jaketnya, merobek bungkusnya dan menggigitnya pelan. "Ada apa?"

"Apa yang akan Mello lakukan setelah ini?" tanya Near dengan nada datarnya.

"Huh? Itu bukan urusanmu kan albino?" sahut Mello tajam.

"Memang..." Near memelintir ujung rambutnya. "Tapi... aku hanya... ingin memastikan kalau..." Near menggantung kata-katanya.

"Huh? Bicara yang jelas Near!"

"Maksudku... sekarang kelompok mafiamu sudah tidak ada, lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Mello memandang Near dingin. "Heh, kau masih bertanya soal itu. Tentu saja aku akan menangkap kira."

"Tapi... sekarang kau... sendiri."

"Lalu apa urusanmu?!" Mello mulai meninggikan suaranya.

Near mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela, tidak ingin menatap mata safir Mello. "Kenapa Mello tidak bergabung denganku saja?" tanya Near pelan, namun Mello masih bisa mendengarnya.

"Dalam mimpimu albino!" sahut Mello tajam, gadis itu membalikkan badan hendak melangkah pergi. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat dirasanya seseorang memegang tangannya erat. Mello kembali menoleh dan mendapati sosok Near yang tengah menahannya pergi.

"Aku..." Near berguman pelan masih sambil memegang lengan Mello. "... hanya ingin memastikan kalau Mello akan baik-baik saja..."

Mello terpaku, ia hanya terdiam sambil menatap sosok pemuda albino dihadapannya.

"... dan Mello... tidak sendirian," lanjut Near pelan sambil menunduk.

"Huh!" Mello mendengus, gadis berambut pirang itu menarik dagu Near, membuat mata keduannya bertemu. "Kau kira aku selemah itu hingga perlu dikhawatirkan oleh orang sepertimu?" tanya Mello.

"Tidak. Aku tahu Mello bukan gadis yang lemah. Aku hanya..."

"... tidak mau Mello kesepian."

Lagi. Mello kembali terpaku, ia menatap dalam sosok pemuda dihadapannya. "Kau..." Mello menyentak tangan Near yang masih memegangi lengannya. "... aku membencimu Near," ujar Mello sebelum gadis itu kembali berbalik, namun belum sempat melangkah ia kembali mendengar gumaman lirih dibelakangnya.

"Aku tahu."

Mello menoleh. "Bagus kalau kau sudah tahu. Lagipula aku tidak sendirian kok," ujar Mello sambil menyeringai.

"Hm?" Near menatap Mello dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Aku akan bekerja sama dengan Matt." Mello kembali berbalik dan langsung melangkahkan kakinya menjauh tanpa menoleh lagi kebelakang.

.

.

.

.

 _Aku tahu dia memang membenciku. Tapi... haruskan ia mengatakannya terang-terangan?_

 _Tahukah ia kalau hal itu dapat menyakitiku..._

.

.

.

.

Near kini tengah berada diruang kerjanya yang penuh dengan tumpukan mainan itu seorang diri. Namun perhatiannya tidak terfokus pada tumpukan lego yang telah berdiri kokok didepannya. Pikirannya kembali melayang pada kejadian kemarin.

'Aku akan bekerja sama dengan Matt.'

Kata-kata itu kembali terngiang di benak pemuda berambut putih itu. Matt? Near sangat kenal dengan nama itu. Temannya waktu di Wammy's House, bahkan belum lama ini mereka kembali bertemu setelah berpisah saat keluar dari Wammy's House. Matt, sosok pemuda berambut kemerahan yang selalu memakai google oranyenya itu. Near tidak menyangka kalau Mello juga sudah bertemu dengan Matt.

"Apa mungkin ini takdir... mereka kembali bertemu setelah sekian lama berpisah," gumam Near pelan.

Jika mereka sudah bertemu, bukan tidak mungki kalau Mello akan mengajak Matt bekerja sama dengannya mengingat mereka dulu sangat akrab waktu di Wammy's House. Namun entah kenapa ada persaan aneh yang dirasakan Near saat mengetahui kalau Mello lebih memilih untuk bekerja sama dengan Matt daripada dengan dirinya.

Cemburu?

Near menggeleng. "Kenapa harus cemburu? Aku tahu mereka sudah sangat akrab bahkan sejak kecil. Tapi..."

Near mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela, hujan mulai turun perlahan membasahi bumi.

"... tidak ada jaminan kalau selama ini mereka hanya bersahabat..."

Hujan diluar semakin deras, bahkan kini disertai suara gemuruh petir.

"... mungkinkah mereka saling menyukai?"

Aneh. Near merasa aneh saat tangannya yang tertutup piyama putihnya itu bergerak cepat dan menghancurkan bangunan lego yang sudah tersusun dengan rapi dihadapannya.

.

.

.

.

 _Aku tidak membencinya... karena dia adalah temanku. Teman pertamaku._

 _Tapi, terkadang aku iri padanya yang selalu bisa dekat denganmu._

.

.

.

.

Mello menghempaskan tubuhnya kasar diatas sofa. Sementara Matt yang awalnya sibuk dengan konsol gamenya kini maglihkan perhatiannya pada sosok teman sejak kecilnya itu.

"Apa apa Mells? Kau tampak kacau," tanya pemuda itu sebelum kembali memfokuskan dirinya pada konsol game ditangannya.

"Tidak. Aku hanya sedang kesal karena belum menemukan petunjuk baru dari kasus sial ini," sahut Mello sambil menggigit cokelatnya.

"Huh? Sudah coba hubungi Near? Mungkin ia punya petunjuk."

Mello tidak langsung menjawab, gadis berambut pirang itu hanya menatap tajam ke arah Matt, membuat pemuda itu langsung menoleh karena tidak nyaman dengan tatapan tajam gadis itu.

"Apa? Aku tidak salah bicara kan?"

"Bodoh. Siapa yang sudi menghubungi albino itu hanya untuk mengemis petunjuk."

"Yah... kau kan bisa sedikit mengobrol santai dulu Mells."

Mello kembali menatap tajam ke arah Matt yang kini sudah kembali sibuk dengan gamenya.

"Aku lebih tidak sudi Matt!" sentak gadis blonde itu kasar membuat Matt kembali menoleh ke arahnya.

"Kenapa kau terus menyangkalnya Mells?" tanya Matt, pemuda itu meletakan konsol gamenya di atas meja dan menatap Mello dengan serius.

"Huh? Apa maksudmu Matt?"

"Kapan kau akan jujur dengan dirimu sendiri?" tanya Matt lagi.

"Kau... apa yang kau bicarakan Matt?!" bentak Mello.

"Aku tahu Mells. Aku tahu perasaanmu yang sebenarnya. Kau sebenarnya..."

BUAGH

Ucapan Matt terhenti saat sebuah bantal sofa mendarat mulus mengenai wajahnya.

"BERHENTI BICARA YANG ANEH-ANEH BODOOHHH!"

Matt menyingkirkan bantal yang menghalangi wajahnya. "Lho apanya yang aneh? Atau mungkin kau tidak mau mengakuinya karena..."

Mello terdiam, namun tangannya sudah bersiap untuk menarik satu bantal sofa dibelakangnya.

"... jangan bilang kalau sebenarnya kau itu menyukaiku Mells."

BUAGH

"SUDAH KUBILANG JANGAN BICARA HAL BODOH MATTT! DAN AKU TIDAK MENYUKAIMU!"

Menghela napas, Matt kembali meletakan bantal sofa yang hampir mengenai wajahnya. "Lalu..." Merasa belum kapok Matt kembali bertanya pada Mello. "... siapa yang kau sukai? Jujur saja Mells. Jujur saja kalau kau menyukai dia."

Mello mengeram. Kenapa Matt tidak kapok-kapok sih?

"Kau menyukai..."

BUAGH...

Dan kali ini sebuah buku telepon yang melayang bebas diudara.

.

.

.

.

Apa memang benar? Apa memang benar kalau aku menyukainya... dan bukan membencinya?

Apa-apaan ini? Perasaan aneh apa ini?

.

.

.

.

 **24 Januari 2010, 10.45**

Matt melangkah perlahan memasuki apartemennya dan ia menemukan sosok Mello yang tengah terduduk diam di salah satu sofa diruang tengah. Matt melangkah mendekati gadis blonde itu dan duduk dihadapannya. "Mells..." panggilnya pelan.

Mello menoleh perlahan, menatap sosok Matt dihadapannya. "Hm?"

"Apa kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu?" tanya Matt.

"Tidak. Aku hanya sedang menyusun ulang rencana kita lusa."

Matt terdiam sesaat, ia tahu benar rencana apa yang dimaksud Mello. "Umm... Mello..."

"Hm?"

"Mengenai rencana itu... apa kau benar-benar yakin?" tanya Matt dengan serius.

"Ya. Tentu saja. Memang ada apa Matt?"

"Tidak, hanya saja..." Matt menggantung kata-katanya.

"Kalau kau ragu, kau bisa mundur Matt," ujar Mello.

"Bukan itu maksudku."

"Sungguh, kau tak perlu sungkan padaku Matt. Lagipula... aku tak mau membuatmu celaka."

Matt terdiam, pemuda itu hanya tersenyum tipis. "Kalau begitu aku tidak akan mundur Mells..." sahut Matt mantap. 'Karena aku telah berjanji padanya untuk menjagamu.'

"Jangan bodoh Matt..."

"Aku serius. Tapi, daripada itu... apa kau sudah memberi tahu Near soal rencana ini?" tanya Matt.

Mello menggeleng. "Belum. Tapi aku sudah menghubungi Halle tadi, mungkin ia akan menyampaikannya pada Near."

"Halle? Kau yakin tidak ingin bicara langsung padanya?"

"Huh? Untuk apa Matt?"

Matt menghela napas. "Sudahlah Mello, hentikan semua kepura-puraan ini. Jujurlah pada dirimu sendiri." Matt beranjak dari sofa dan melangkah menuju kamar mandi. Namun sebelum pintu kamar mandi sempat terbuka, pemuda berambut merah itu kembali menolehkan kepalannya ke arah Mello. "Jujurlah sebelum terlambat. Kita tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini," ujar Matt sebelum menghilang dibalik pintu kamar mandi.

.

.

.

.

Berhentilah bersikap egois.

Aku tahu kau juga meyukainya, aku tahu sebenarnya kau tidak membencinya.

Jujurlah pada dirimu sendiri dan ...

... berhentilah menyakitinya.

.

.

.

.

.

 **25 Januari 2010, 22.50**

Malam telah larut, dengan keadaan yang sunyi karena sebagian orang lebih memilih menghangatkan diri mereka di balik selimut. Butir-butiran putih salju kembali turun perlahan, menambah kesan dingin di malam ini. Ia menyeret langkah kakinya menyusuri lorong-lorong gedung SPK yang telah sepi ini. Menghentikan langkahnya, pemuda berambut putih itu menatap keluar jendela. Ia memandang datar ke arah butiran-butiran putih yang turun perlahan dari langit.

"Salju turun lagi ya?" gumamnya pelan.

Mengalihkan pangannya dari butiran salju diluar, Near kembali melakahkan kakinya menuju tempat tujuannya semula, atap gedung SPK.

.

.

.

 _ **Temui aku malam ini di atap gedung SPK, tepat pukul 23.00**_

.

.

.

Near menatap pintu dihadapannya sebelum ia mengulurkan tangannya, hendak membuka pintu atap itu. Angin malam yang dingin langsung behembus kencang saat pintu itu terbuka. Near melangkahkan kakinya perlahan, memijakkan kaki-kaki kurusnya di atas lantai atap.

Near menatap lurus ke depan, lebih tepatnya ke arah sosok yang berdiri membelakanginya. Sosok itu membalikkan tubuhnya, menampilkan sosok seorang gadis berambut pirang sebahu dengan bekas luka bakar yang menghiasi wajah bagian kirinya. Gadis itu balas menatap Near dalam diam sesaat sebelum ia akhirya membuka suara.

"Kau datang lebih cepat 2 menit Near," ujarnya.

Near kembali melangkahkan kakinya mendekati sosok itu. "Bukannya lebh cepat, lebih baik... Mello."

Mello mendengus. "Huh, dasar bodoh..."

"Memang..."

Mengalihkan pandangannya dari sosok pemuda berambut putih dihadapannya, Mello mendongak menatap langit yang masih menjatuhkan butiran-butian putih halus itu.

"Kau sudah dengar rencanaku dari Halle kan?" ujar Mello pelan.

"Ya."

"Baguslah, jadi aku tak perlu menjelaskannya lagi," ujar Mello, gadis itu kembali membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi sosok Near.

Near hanya menatap punggung gadis dihadapannya itu. Ya, ia sudah mendengar rencana Mello dari Lidner, dan memang benar rencana itu sempurna namun... resikonya besar. Near merasakan tubuhnya menegang mengingat resiko rencana Mello itu. Resiko yang bahkan tak terbayangkan oleh Near sendiri yaitu... kematian.

"Mello..." panggil pemuda itu pelan.

"Hm?" sahut Mello tanpa menoleh.

"Bisa... kau hentikan... rencana itu?"

"Jangan bodoh Near!" Mello kembali membalikkan tubuhnya, gadis itu menatap tajam ke arah Near. "Aku tidak akan menghentikan rencana ini."

Near menatap manik biru milik Mello dengan pandangan yang sulit dijelaskan. "Tapi Mello... resikonya..."

"Itu bukan urusanmu Near!" sentak Mello, gadis itu hendak kembali membalikkan tubuhnya, namun gerakannya terhenti saat ia merasakan sebuah tangan menghentikannya.

"Kumohon... Mello..."

Mello terpaku, gadis itu seolah tidak percaya dengan perkataan pemuda di depannya.

"... jangan lakukan ini Mello. Kamu tidak perlu mengorbankan nyawamu untuk hal seperti ini," lajut Near.

"Near..."

Near mendongak, menatap manik biru milik Mello yang menatapnya penuh arti.

"... hal apa yang kau bicarakan albino bodoh?" gumam Mello.

Near kembali menundukkan kepalannya. "Kumuhon mengertilah Mello..."

"Hentikan Near!" sentak Mello. "Hentikan omong kosongmu..." Mello menunduk.

"Aku... aku hanya tidak ingin Mello cela..." ucapan Near terhenti saat dirasakannya sesuatu yang hangat menyapu bibirnya lembut. Near terbelalak saat ia menyadari wajah Mello yang sangat dekat dengannnya dan... Mello menciumnya.

"Mello..." gumam Near saat gadis itu melepaskan dirinya.

Mello menatap Near dalam. "Kumohon Near... jangan halangi aku."

Near kembali menunduk, ia tak mampu menatap mata Mello yang penuh keseriusan saat ini, karena jujur saja ia seperti merasakan suatu firasat buruk.

"Near..." panggil Mello yang langsung membuat Near kembali mendongakkan kepalannya.

"... kenapa kau mengkhawatirkan aku sampai sejauh itu?"

"Karena..." Near mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, bermaksud menyembunyikan rona merah yang mulai menjalari pipinya. "... aku mencintaimu, Mello."

Mello terbelalak, ia tak percaya dengan kata yang baru saja diucapkan oleh pemuda berambut putih itu. Gadis berambut pirang itu terdiam selama beberapa saat hingga ia menemukan kesadarannya kembali. Tersenyum tipis, Mello mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Near, menarik dagu pemuda itu hingga mata keduanya kembali bertatapan.

"Near... tahukah kamu kalau..." Mello menggantung kata-katanya. "... kalau aku juga mencintaimu albino."

Kali ini Near yang terbelalak, namun itu tidak lama karena pemuda itu kembali merasakan sesuatu yang hangat menyapu bibirnya.

.

.

.

.

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan Near. Nikmati saja apa yang kau punya saat ini," bisik Mello pelan. Saat ini keduanya tengah duduk bersandar di pagar pembatas atap dengan salju yang masih turun perlahan menghiasi gelapnya malam yang sudah beranjak pagi ini.

"Tidak. Hanya saja..."

"Kau meragukanku Near?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak pernah meragukanmu Mello. Hanya saja..."ucapan Near terhenti saat Mello menempelkan jari telunjuknya di bibir Near.

"Rencanaku ini pasti akan berhasil."

Near menunduk. "Bukan itu maksudku."

"Lalu?"

"Aku hanya... tidak ingin kehilangan Mello."

"Ah... soal itu..." Mello tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Gadis itu beranjak dari posisi duduknya diikuti oleh Near. "Sudah hampir pagi. Aku harus pergi Near."

"Secepat inikah?" gumam Near pelan yang masih dapat didengar Mello.

Mello tersenyum tipis, gadis itu mendekatkan dirinya dan kembali mengecup Near singkat. "Tidak sesingkat yang kau bayangkan Near."

"Ya, kau benar."

Mello membalikkan tubunya. "Baiklah, aku pergi dulu." Gadis itu hendak mulai melangkahkan kakinya saat gerakannya kembali terhenti. Mello menoleh dan mendapati tangan Near yang memegang erat tangannya dan dalam gerakan yang cepat pemuda berambut putih itu memeluknya erat.

"Biarkan... biarkan seperti ini... sebentar saja Mello..."

Mello kembali terkejut dengan tindakan Near yang tak pernah diduganya, namun itu tidak lama saat gadis berambut pirang itu mulai melingkarkan tangannya dan membalas pelukan pemuda itu. "Aku tidak keberatan Near."

.

.

.

.

"Kau yakin akan pergi?" Near menatap manik biru milik Mello, saat ini keduanya tengah berdiri berhadapan di atas atap gedung SPK dengan matahari yang sudah mulai menampakkan sinarnya.

"Ya, aku akan pergi," ujar Mello sambil membalikkan tubuhnya dan melangkah pergi.

"Mello!" panggil Near.

Mello menghentikan langkahnya, gadis itu menoleh namun tidak membalikkan tubuhnya. "Hm?"

"Kembalilah..."

Mello hanya terdiam, menunggu Near menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

"Kalian harus kembali..."

"... kau dan Matt harus kembali... dengan selamat."

Mello menghela napas. "Kalau itu aku tak bisa berjanji Near, kau tahu sendiri kan?"

Near terdiam, pemuda berambut putih itu hanya menundukkan kepalannya.

"Tapi..."

Near kembali mendongakkan kepalannya, menatap Mello yang kini tengah tersenyum padanya.

"... aku minta kau berjanji satu hal padaku."

"Apa itu?"

"Jika aku tidak kembali..." Mello menggantung kata-katanya.

Near terdiam, ia hanya menatap Mello dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"... kau tidak boleh menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun karena..."

"... kau adalah milikku Near..." ujar mello sambil tersenyum sebelum gadis itu melangkah pergi meninggalkan Near yang masih terdiam menatap punggungnya yang semakin menjauh.

"... sama seperti aku yang kini menjadi milikmu, " lanjut Mello sebelum dirinya hilang dibalik pintu atap.

Near kembali terbelalak sesaat, pemuda itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada langit yang kini sudah berhenti menurunkan butiran-butiran putih halus itu.

"Ya, aku berjanji Mello..."

"... hatiku kini telah menjadi milikmu... sepenuhnya."

.

.

.

.

Ternyata benar... jujur itu lebih baik.

Terima kasih karena kau telah mencintaiku... mencintai gadis seperti aku...

Kini aku bisa merasa tenang, walaupun kemungkinan besar waktuku tidak akan lama lagi.

.

.

.

.

Aku senang dengan kejujuranmu...

Terima kasih karena telah mencintaiku... mencintai seseorang seperti diriku...

Sekarang aku senang... meski firasat buruk itu selalu menghantuiku...

Meski aku tidak yakin apa aku masih bisa bertemu denganmu lagi...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sudah siap Matt?" tanya Mello pada sosok Matt yang tampak sibuk dengan mobilnya.

"Yosh sudah siap," sahut Matt.

"Bagus, kau sudah memahami rencana ini dengan baik kan?"

"Tentu saja, aku tidak sebodoh itu Mells."

"Baguslah. Ayo pergi!"

"Tunggu dulu Mells," Matt menghentikan Mello yang hendak melangkah.

"Hm? Ada apa lagi Matt?"

Matt tersenyum. "Tadi malam aku tidak melihatmu, kau kemana?" tanya pemuda itu dengan senyum jahilnya. Tentu saja Matt tahu kemana Mello sebenarnya, ia hanya ingin menggoda teman sejak kecilnya itu.

"Itu..." ujar Mello terbata. "Itu bukan urusanmu Matt!" Mello mengalihkan pandangannya, namun Matt masih dapat melihat dengan jelas rona merah yang menghiasi pipi gadis blonde dihadapannya.

"Jujur itu lebih baik, benar kan Mells?"

Mello kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada Matt. "Kau tahu?"

"Tentu saja. Kau pergi menemui Near kan semalam."

Mello mengangguk. "Ya, dan kau benar... jujur itu lebih baik. Sekarang aku merasa lega."

"Baguslah." Matt tersenyum.

Mello menaiki motornya dan menyalakan mesin kendaraan itu. "Ayo pergi!"

"Oke!"

.

.

.

.

Ternyata benar... Waktuku tak lama lagi dan kini aku harus menerima kenyataan menyakitkan itu...

Saat aku mulai merasakan rasa sakit luar biasa ini aku tahu kalau waktuku benar-benar akan berakhir sebentar lagi...

Namun aku tidak menyesal...

Walau hanya sebentar, setidaknya aku masih dapat menikmatinya...

... saat-saat bersamamu.

.

.

.

.

Sayonara...

.

.

.

.

Aishiteru...

.

.

.

.

My Dear...

.

.

.

.

.

Near kini tengah berada diruang kerjannya seorang diri dengan berbagai mainan yang berserakan disekitarnya, namun perhatiannya tidak tertuju pada mainan-mainan itu melainkan pada dua layar monitor besar yang ada dihadapannya. Near menatap datar kedua layar itu, tidak bukan tatapan datar seperti biasanya melainkan ada setitik emosi dimata kelam pemuda itu. Emosi kesedihan. Emosi kehilangan. Emosi kesepian.

Near mengalihkan pandangannya pada salah satu layar dihadapannya. Layar yang menampilkan gambar sebuah mobil. 1968 Cevrolet Camaro berwarna merah itu tampak berlubang disana-sini. Tak jauh dari mobil itu, Near dapat melihat sosoknya, sosok pemuda berambut merah yang tengah terbaring bersimbah darah.

"Matt..."

Hanya nama itu yang dapat digumamkan olehnya. Near memang sudah menduga hal ini kemungkinan besar akan terjadi, tapi tetap saja ia tidak dapat mempercayainya. Near ingin menyangkal apa yang diperlihatkan oleh layar monitor dihadapannya, namun semua itu hilang saat manik gelap miliknya dapat melihat jelas sosok pemuda berambut merah yang tengah terbaring bersimbah darah itu. Near dapat mengenali sosok itu dengan jelas, dia temannya... teman pertamanya... Mail Jeevas.

"Sayonara..."

Tanpa disadarinya air mata mulai jatuh menuruni pipi pucatnya.

"... Matt."

.

.

.

.

Tubuh Near kini benar-benar tak dapat digerakkan saat menatap layar yang satunya. Layar yang menampilkan gambar sebuah gereja yang tengah terbakar api. Menurut Lidner, sosok itu tengah berada didalam sana. Mello berada didalam sana.

Deg

Near merasakan tubuhnya bergetar hebat, ia tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar yang menampilkan kobaran api besar dihadapannya. Kenapa? Kenapa aku tak dapat menemukan sosoknya dimanapun? Kenapa api itu menghalangi pandangan? Near tampak panik, ia berusaha mencari sosok Mello diantara kobaran api yang semakin besar itu, namun... nihil.

"Mello..." ucapnya lirih.

"... jadi kau benar-benar tak akan kembali?"

Lagi. Air mata kembali jatuh menuruni pipi pucat pemuda itu, kali ini lebih banyak dan membuatnya terisak.

"Tapi tenang saja Mello... aku akan menepati janjiku padamu... karena hati ini telah menjadi milikmu selamanya."

Near tersentum tipis yang terkesan pedih.

"Sayonara..."

"... Mello."

.

.

.

.

.

Meskipun kini kau telah pergi, hati ini akan tetap selalu menjadi milikmu...

...selamannya

Sama seperti aku yang akan selalu mencintaimu...

...selamannya.

.

.

Sayonara...

.

.

.

Aishiteru...

.

.

.

My Dear..

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Akhir kata**

 **.**

 **.**

 **R**

 **E**

 **V**

 **I**

 **E**

 **W**

 **PLEASE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


End file.
